The Amazing Chocolatier
by Masochism
Summary: Willy Wonka only understands chocolate and candy, only understands himself - or so he believe. Then, a girl named Casey comes along and changes everything. When a soul searching for redemption finds humor and compassion, she embraces it head on.


**This is my first C&TCW fiction, so please bear with me. **

**Pairing: Mr. Wonka / OC (The only way it should be done)**

**Genre: Romance/slight Drama**

**Disclaimer: I will never own this film or any of the characters in it. I am simply a fan impressing her fantasy upon you nice reviewers. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.**

Everything had gone wrong, the best of intentions all disarrayed because of a single fragmented sentence which ruined her entire being – her entire life. Those three words clung to the cavernous tunnel of her mind and were like a virus crawling through her brain and destroying every existing rational thought. Nothing, not even kind words from a familiar voice could save her from her misery at that eternal moment. She reveled in that breathless hour of emotions and constantly replayed the event in her head. Over and over again, until she fell into her selfless body and fell ill to her insanity.

"I love you," she thought, her mind perplexed and distant. "How could those words have elicited such a numb response? Was it all a façade, a joke that everyone seemed to understand but me? Why did I let my guard down…so…so stupid and foolish all at once?"

Words couldn't describe how lifeless she felt inside. It was as if her very existence had ceased to exist right before her eyes, leaving only an unresponsive shell of her former self behind. This pain inside her mind was an unfamiliar experience that she would have to grow accustomed to; if not, she'd understand then that her emotions would, yet again, exist as clay for anyone to shape and mold. She had to associate herself to the cold, unfeeling world before, had to give the world what she had received: a perished existence.

While lost in her thoughts, a distant voice temporarily brought her back to reality. "Casey," the voice spoke, soft yet wryly demanding. "It's time to ignore the empty space inside your brain and remember the real world, if you catch my drift."

"Wha-." Casey began, slowly turning her head to face the person who'd spoken to her. A demonic version of a pre-pubescent teenager stood before her, arrogantly chewing on a large piece of gum. It wasn't until a few short minutes reminded her that this girl was, in fact, her step-sister and not just another innocent bystander hoping to grace her with their illogical wisdom. Casey placed a hand on her step-sisters shoulder and sighed.

"Violet, what is it now?"

"Well," Violet began, lifting her arm to check her watch, "If we don't leave now, we'll end up missing our chance to meet Mr. Wonka…and I'm not about to let YOU ruin it for me."

YOU, such an unfeeling word when used in an unemotional manner, so much that it dug an even greater whole inside Casey's chest. Violet was her step-sister. She'd learned to accept that fact when both their parents chose to wed five years ago. Casey, ten years violets senior, knew that it would be hard to adapt to having a sister, but she also hoped that having someone to share thoughts and secrets with might open her mind to a different approach on her view of the world. However, she discovered that Violet wanted nothing to do with even the thought of having someone else around in her life. To Violet, Casey was another obstacle she'd have to overcome, a goal she'd have to reach and beat. Casey was competition, something that Violet had to erase from her life – and she, or at least something, achieved that in less than three words.

"Violet," Casey started, walking to the front door. Opening the door, Casey pointed outside to the loud applauses and cheers of the overcrowded audience surrounding the chocolate factory. For a brief moment, Casey thought of slamming the door and racing to her room, just so she could rid herself of the noise inside her mind, but the look Violet gave her was more than enough to entice her. "Be my guest Violet." Before exiting the door, Violet shoved Casey against the door.

"Don't mind if I do."

Thirty minutes later, Violet and Casey made it through to annoying audience to face the gate in front of the factory. The towering atmosphere of it clouded Casey's mind with uninspiring thoughts, thoughts that were more like fragments of an unfinished poem by Edgar Allen Poe – very disturbing. It felt like there was an invisible black cloud lurking over it, or at least over her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was definitely something wrong with the tower before her, something just as warped and twisted as her. Violet, looking over at Casey, noticed her staring off in to space again and pushed her forward against the gate, burying her face into it.

"Why don't you take a picture," she spoke, vindicating her hatred towards her step-sister, "I'm sure it'll last longer."

Casey felt as though she should shove Violet in to her words, but before she could even remove her face from the gate, the entrance magically opened and sent Casey crashing toward the surface below.

Crash. Like a ton of bricks. Falling over like humpty dumpty and splitting in to a million microscopic pieces. Since she had no time to close her eyes, or even think, Casey saw and felt the painful blow against her eyes, her nose, and her mouth. It was like a jaunting slap against the face, except with a more brutish force; and, certainly unexpected. From behind her, she could hear Violet guffawing like someone who'd just witnessed a complete idiot make a mistake, but this mistake wasn't entirely her fault; on the contrary, it was entirely Violet's fault, or so she wished to believe.

"Well," spoke Violet, interrupting Casey's plans to pull Violet "down to earth" as well, "Are you just gonna' lay there all day like a fat cat or get up and start moving."

"I guess," Casey began as she stood up. "I guess I be on my way…Violet."

Yet again Violet walked ahead of her, but not before pushing her back against the gate to which she'd grown so fond of.

"Oh dear," she thought, "it's going to be a long day…a very, very long day."

Waiting there, Casey watched as the other winners passed by. She knew it was none of her business and that it really didn't matter, but she wanted to get a good look at everyone she'd be spending the entire day with, wanted to see if they were just as shallow as her step-sister or at least had the decency to show respect to others. Sadly, Casey found that the other children were just as rude and impolite as Violet. First, there was Augustus Gloop, a perfect example of the many reasons why children have too much time to laze around and obtain their hidden desires. His obesity appalled her, and yet it was also intriguing to view such an enormous and unhealthy bulge of boy. The next to pass was Veruca Salt, a demanding girl with absolutely no patience and only a love for useless trinkets and her father's mother, or so it seemed by the way both she and her father were dressed. Casey never had a fondness for material objects and the money attached to them. She only cared about making enough to survive. In her state of mind, enough money for a home and a car were trifling and meaningless to her. Then, there was Mike Teavee, and by his looks and his attitude she knew that wasting her precious thoughts on wondering why he was as maligned as Violet was enough to disintegrate her mind. Finally, the last winner graced her with his presence. However, she had finished her thoughts and decided to walk towards the final entrance; but, this final child wouldn't let achieve that goal.

"Miss," he began, patting Casey's back.

"Yes," Casey said while turning to face him. Facing the boy, she saw just how pure he was, how real he seemed, and how nice he was…all in a simple glance, a simple turn of the hand.

"The name's Charlie," he began, "Charlie Bucket." He looked up at the sky for a moment then turned his attention back to Casey. "The weather seems nice today."

"Yes," Casey said, looking up at the sky as well, "It does. By the way, my name is Casey, Casey Delaney."

"Well, it's nice meeting you."

"Its nice meeting you as well."

"Miss, do you feel any better?"

Knowing then that this boy, as well as thousands of other's, had seen her fall to the ground embarrassed her. She'd hoped that they weren't paying any attention, but apparently the entire world was.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, laughing, "It was merely a fall to the ground…nothing serious."

"Well, I think it was mean of your sister to do that."

Casey was then quick to notify her relations to her sister.

"Step sister to be exact. I'm only here because of here mother's baton accident last week. It was actually quite funny, watching her mum twist her ankle while twirling a baton…fell straight on the ground."

"Just like you."

"Yes, just like me."

Laughing, Charlie and Casey made their way to the group ahead of them; with each nearing step, Casey could hear a carnival-like tune in the distance.

"Huh," Casey thought, "I wonder what it is?"


End file.
